Lil Big Three
by DeathToBarbie
Summary: Percy, Nico and Thalia are the members of a band called "Lil Big 3" or "LB3". With school, more drama and love added to their extra-ordinary lives... Well, read to find out what happens next. *REWRITTEN* OOC & AU. Rated T because i'm a demigod. R
1. Here We Go

**Yo! I'm back! It's been a long time since I came around, been a long time but back in town and this time I'm sure to update my stories. Sorry about being gone and not updating my fanfictions. I deleted some of it. Please don't be mad at me. I'm sure to update this story.**

**I know you've been waiting long for this story. I rewrote it with some help from my friend.**

**Thank you. I know this plot is overused but please enjoy the story. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians and Heroes of Olympus. They belong to Rick Riordan. The singer/s of the song/s of this chapter will be mentioned below.**

**REVIEW! ^^**

**On with the story!**

* * *

'**Lil Big Three**

**Percy Jackson's P.O.V**

Look, we didn't want to be famous.

If you're reading this because you want to be famous, my advice is: close this web page right now. Choose another dream and try to lead a normal life.

Being famous is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, paparazzi and stalkers will follow you and they will invade your privacy.

Don't say I didn't warn you.

My name is Percy Jackson.

I'm a member of a band called Lil Big Three or LB3 along with my cousins Thalia Grace and Nico Di Angelo.

Are we famous?

Yeah. You could say that.

We're not boasting or anything. We started this band to get our fathers' attentions because all they did was work, work and work. It's annoying. Our band was called LB3 because our fathers' are Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. Yes, _the _Big Three. No! Not from Greek Mythology. I mean they were called Big Three because they are the owners of the company they inherited from their father called "The World"

Our family-fathers' side- is half Greek. Our Great Grandma named our Grandpa and Grandma based from the titans Kronos and Rhea. Then, our grandparents continued the tradition by naming their children Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Hestia and Demeter.

Then as time goes by, his 3 male children grew up, one of them destined to be the successor of his company. But he refused to give up his position as CEO of the company. But his employees want him to leave the company because he was cruel to them. Treating them like trash.

So, his children combined forces to remove him from the company. His male children fought over who will be the CEO of the company. Thanks to Aunt Hestia, they both agreed to take turns in ruling the company.

But, Kronos didn't stop there. He made another company called "Tartarus". This became the rival of our fathers' company. Both companies became a recording company.

Phew. Confusing, right? Anyway, back on the story.

Our lives got crazier when our fathers visited our house. Back until then, we were having a concert in Madison's Square Garden.

"This is it guys, final song. After this, we can come home and rest." Thalia said. Our last destination in our world tour is New York, our home town. So, maybe, 36.78% of our fans live here.

"NEW YORK!" Nico screamed. The crowd's roar got louder.

"This is the last guys" the crowd started booing, "but you know we can't leave our precious New Yorkers right?!" We got in to our positions: Nico behind the drums, Thalia and I with the microphone and guitars.

[_Percy-italics_; **Thalia- bold**]

My Heart- Paramore

**I am finding out that maybe I was wrong****  
****That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone**

**Stay with me, this is what I need, please?**

**Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you****  
****We could sing our own but what would it be without you?**

**I am nothing now and it's been so long****  
****Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope**

**This time I will be listening.**

**Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you****  
****We could sing our own but what would it be without you?**

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you****  
****This heart, it beats, beats for only you****  
**  
**This heart, it beats, beats for only you****  
****My heart is yours**

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you****  
****My heart is yours****  
**_(My heart, it beats for you)_

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you**_ (It beats, beats for only you)_  
**My heart is yours**

_(My heart is yours)_

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you** _(Please don't go now, please don't fade away)_  
**My heart, my heart is yours** _(Please don't go now, please don't fade away)_

_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away)_ **My heart is yours**  
_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away)_ **My heart is yours**  
_(Please don't go, please don't fade away)_

_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away)_ **My heart is...**

The crowd cheered as the curtains closed. We headed to our dressing room and met at the parking lot. Our driver, Argus, was waiting.

"Finally" I said after Argus pulled up in our garage. Thalia opened the door for us and we hurriedly got inside. We were about to go upstairs when a voice said, "You're home"

We turned around and saw our fathers in the living room, "Dad?" we said simultaneously and looked at each other.

"What are you doing here?" Nico voiced the question running in our heads.

"Can't we visit our children? By the way, congratulation on the world tour." Poseidon, my father, said.

"Come sit, children. We have something to talk about" Zeus, Thalia's father, patted the couch in front of them.

"Hurray, let's talk" I said sarcastically. Poseidon looked at me apologetically.

"What's this about?" Thalia crossed her arms

"You see, your mothers keep pestering us that we should prioritize our children's education." Hades said like it should be obvious.

"So…?" Nico looked at his father,

"You will be going to a school. A _public _school."

"What?!" The three of us exclaimed

"In Goode High. The school is pretty good and they guarantee quality education. Besides Percy, your _step-father_ teaches there. And we will not worry about the paparazzi and stalkers because you'll be having disguises. Poseidon said "step-father" with venom in is voice. I guess he still loves my mom.

"Thalia, you will have brown curly wig, gold contact lens and you will go by the name of Skylar Bloo." Zeus handed her a box, probably containing the "disguises". "Cool" she mumbled

"Percy, your hair will remain the same but I will give you a blue contact lens and fake glasses. You will go by the name of Peter Johnson." Poseidon handed me a box like Thalia's

"And Nico, blonde wig for you, green contact lens and you will be Elijah Silverstone." Hades handed him a box.

"Well, that's it children. School starts tomorrow at 8:00. Goodbye" And just like that, they were gone.

"Wait… did he said tomorrow at eight?" Nico asked. We all groaned.

"Argh! Let's go to bed guys. We'll be late for tomorrow's classes." I sighed.

* * *

**And it's done! I do not own the song in this chapter. Paramore does. This chapter is based on Chapter 1 of TLT and Chapter 1 of TLO. I do not intent on copying.**

**Thank you for reading it. Sorry for the bad grammars, wrong spellings and wrong use of words. I am trying to improve my writing skills. And English is not my main language.**

**BTW, I can only update this story during weekends. I have to school and my parents would get angry at me. I'm very, very sorry but I will try hard.**

**REVIEW please. Thanks! Bye!**

**PS: my twitter: MAQdomasian**

** My tumblr: deathtobarbie . tumblr . com**

**Try listening My Heart by Paramore. Its uhhsome! :D**


	2. And so it Begins part1

**Hi guys! I'm really sorry for not updating for so long. I didn't expect that my Winter Break was hectic. Teachers gave us a lot of projects and stuff... So anyway, please enjoy Chapter 2 :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO & HoO. Uncle Rick does.**

**PS: thanks for all those who reviewed. **

**PSS: Sorry for any wrong grammars and spelling. English is not my main language. Thanks :]**

* * *

'**LIL BIG 3**

**Thalia Grace's POV**

**Chapter 2: And So it Begins**

_**RIIIING! RIIING!**_

I groaned and sat up. I looked at my alarm clock and it was already 7:30 am. I grabbed my _Sarcastic Comment Loading _t-shirt, black jeans, blue Vans, brown wig and contact lenses. I walked inside the bathroom and… I guess you know what I did.

After having a nice bath and dressing up, I went downstairs and greeted by the smell of cookies.

"Good morning Thalia." A voice inside the kitchen said. I automatically identified the owner of the voice.

"Aunt Hestia! Good morning." I hugged her. Aunt Hestia is my father's older sister, she is our manager and at the same time, she is like our mother. With her caramel hair that always smell like cinnamon and her warm brown eyes that assure you in one look that you will be safe with her hands.

"Your fathers brought you your cars and they want me to tell you to behave at school," She said, "and I also prepared milk and cookies." Nico and Percy came down already in their disguise.

"Aunty H!" they exclaimed simultaneously. Aunt Hestia spread her arms and engulfed Percy and Nico in a warm hug.

"I smell breakfast. Is that cookies?" Nico asked while rubbing his stomach

"Here" She handed us each a plate of cookies and glass of milk. After eating we went upstairs and brushed our teeth. When we came down again, Aunty H was waiting at the garage's door.

"Here are your keys. Now remember, don't blow your covers and stay safe." We walked inside the garage and got into our cars. Percy got a green Pagani Zonda Cinque Roadster, Nico got a black McLaren F1 and I got a blue and black Bugatti Veyron Super Sports.

Finally, we arrived at Goode High's parking lot. We got out seeing many people staring at us with mouths wide open. I smirked.

We made our way to the school's registrar office with everyone staring and whispering. Finally, we arrived in the office and got our schedules and locker numbers/combinations.

"Look, we have the same schedules," noted Nico "this would be so cool."

"The secretary said that 3 students named Piper, Leo and Jason will show us around."

"That would be us." We turned around. As soon as I saw who the speaker was I held my gasp.

"You-you're Jason Grace" I stared at him with wide eyes while he my cousins looked at me cautiously.

"Yes that's me and these are my friends Piper McLean and Leo Valdez." Piper, the girl, have brown choppy hair and her eyes were changing its color like a kaleidoscope. She wore a snowboarding jacket, black shirt, faded jeans and vans. Her name sounds vaguely familiar but I couldn't place why. The boy on her left side, Leo, looks like a Latino Santa's elf. He was wearing an olive shirt, ripped jeans and converse. He can't stop fiddling with his hands, like he's diagnosed with ADHD like us.

"You're Thalia Grace's sister right?" My cousins, Jason and his friends looked surprised. _Ooops_.

"Ho-how did you know? You know here?"

"Yup, she's a really close friend." _Super close that we're in the same body _I thought

"Where is she?"

_Right in front of you _"She's probably recording some new songs and composing with her… and your cousins." I glanced at Percy and Nico.

Nico cleared his throat, "So… Jason, wanna show us around here?"

"Oh, oh right. Come this way." He showed us the gym, the pool, the cafeteria and many more lovely places that help you with your education.

"So what are your schedules?" We showed him our schedules and compared.

"We all have the same schedules"

"Nice! You can meet our other friends at lunch" Just as Leo said that, the bell rung.

"Oh that's the bell guys, we should hurry. We don't want our new students to get their first detention on the first day of school." Piper said.

After what seems like a long time, lunch time finally came. We headed to the cafeteria and it was jam-packed with students** [a/n: duh.. it's a school of course it will be jam-packed with students. Stupid me]**.

"Yo! Jason, here!" A boy with curly brown hair shouted and waved at us.

"Hey guys, these are our new friends," Piper said "Skylar Bloo, Peter Johnson and Elijah Silverstone."

"Hi, oh and you can call me Sky." I smiled

"Call me Peter" Percy shrugged while the others looked at him weirdly

"You can call me Eli… and you guys are?"

"I'm Katie Gardner" A girl with brown hair and green eyes said

"I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare" A girl with red, stringy "Not quiethair and green eyes said

"I'm Travis Stoll" The boy who waved at us a while ago said

"I'm Connor Stoll" The boy looked exactly like Travis but much shorter.

"Clarisse La Rue's the name" a girl with brown stringy hair nodded at us.

"Chris Rodriguez" a boy with brown hair held Clarisse's hand and smiled at us.

"I guess we're all settled then." Piper said

"Not quiet"

* * *

**Ohh... who could that be? Well, this is shorter than the last chapter...**

**This story is so cliche -_- **

**Please review because I feed on them... and i'm quite hungry**


	3. And so it Begins part2

**Hi i'm back! Two updates in one day! That's a first! Yay! :) Anyway, this is very short because i'm quite on a hurry... Sorry *shrugs* Please enjoy this chapter...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not live in the United States  
**

* * *

"Not quiet" a new voice said behind us

"_Drew_" Piper said, venom dripping in her voice

"Nice to see you too, hon"

"What do you want Drew?"

"Oh just want to make some new friends"

"More like _victims_" Jason murmured

"What's that?" Drew glared at him and he shut up

"Thought so… Anyway…" She turned to us "Hi my name is Drew Tanaka and who are you guys?"

"Sorry to break this to you _honey_ but we're not interested in being friends with you" I said and glared at her. She really is ticking me off just by looking at her face which was full of make-up. And her clothes. Oh my gods! Her _clothes_, if I'm wearing that kind of clothes, I'd rather be a homeless person. Her clothes are too bright for a normal person's fitting. It's too showy. As if her clothes make her hot or something which is not. _Gah!_

"What is that _hair _of yours? Is it even counted as a hair style? And look at your clothes. You just wasted your money in buying those _clothes_." She said and glared at me and I clenched my fists.

"Um… Drake, Is it Drake?-"

"Drew, hon"

"Um… yeah. Our cousin's right. We're not interested in being friends with you. We already made new _real _friends like them," He pointed at Piper's group, "so… shoo! Go find your little monster friends… er, your best friends." Percy snickered .

"What ever" Drew just rolled her eyes and walked away out of cafeteria.

"Well that was interesting" Percy said, "Are you alright Sky?"

"Yeah… I'm fine." I said sitting down besides Clarisse

"What did I missed?" said a new voice… _again _

"Annabeth! What took you so long?" said Travis

"I have to finish _The Perks of Being a Wallflower _and it was amazing!" The girl, Annabeth, got this dreamy look on her face.

"Oh how rude of me! We've some new friends! I'm Annabeth Chase" She smiled at us. She was wearing a gray shirt, blue short jeans and sneakers. She looked like a typical Californian girl with perfect tan skin (natural, mind you) and curly blonde hair except her eyes ruined the image. Instead of blue, her eyes are stormy gray and it seems like just one look from her, she can pierce through your soul and can take you down in any battle. All in all, level headed girl in high-school.

"I'm Skylar Bloo. You can call me Sky" I grinned at her

"I'm Peter Johnson"

"Elijah Silverstone"

"Cool-" She was cut off by the school bell, "Jeez, I haven't eaten yet. Let's go guys"

* * *

**DONE! ****I do not own _The Perks of Being a Wallflower, _Stephen Chbosky does. I love that book. I can relate to Charlie. Aside from that, the movie was awesome(Logan L. as Charlie ftw!)**

**I guess i'll see you next week guys! Bye! :))**

**Pls. Review**

**PEACE OUT!**

**~DeathToBarbie**


	4. I Can Do Better

**hello! i'm back. sorry for not updating for almost a month. I've been really busy with school works and all. I'm really really sorry. This is chapter 4 and i hope you'll like it guys :))**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO/HOO. RICK RIORDAN DOES.  
**

**R&R**

* * *

**Lil Big Three**

**Chapter Four: I can do better**

**Nico/Eli's P.O.V.**

"Ugh! Finally we're home!" I groaned as we entered our two-story house.

"Yay! No assignments for today" said Thalia

"I'm hungry. What should we eat for dinner?" Percy said while rubbing his tummy.

"I'll go make pork steak and broccolis. Do you guys like Spaghetti or Mashed potato with gravy?"

"Mashed potato with gravy" Percy and I said

"Okay. And for dessert I'll make banana split." She said and walked inside the kitchen. Thalia, being the eldest, is in charge of cooking, laundry and taking care of us. She's awesome like that. Don't tell her I said that.

"Yo Nics!" called Percy

"What? And don't call me 'Nics'"

"What do you think of that Annie-girl?"

"You mean Annabeth? She's cool, I guess. Why? You're having a crush?" I wiggled my eyebroes at him and he blushed.

"No! Not that. It's just that, I don't know, she seems important. Maybe just a hunch or something…"

"…Okaaay… you're weird, don't you know that? Just admit it; you have a crush on her."

"Argh! You wouldn't understand Nico." I just shrugged it off

"Hey, what about Piper? Her name sounds familiar, don't you think?"

"She's the daughter of Tristan McLean!" Thalia shouted in the kitchen

"Oooooh!" Percy and I said.

"Yep." She said and continued what she's doing in the kitchen.

"Hey Thalia…"

"What Nico?" She said and sat besides Percy.

"Are you going to tell Jason that… You know, Skylar Bloo is really his sister?" Her face darkened

"I don't know Nico. Maybe another time," She messed my hair and got up. "Dinner is served"

Dinner was fun as usual with Thalia and Percy's bickering; every meal time in this house is not boring. After dinner, we always fought over who will wash the dishes and Percy always ends up in the kitchen sink.

"Nico! The phone is ringing!" Thalia shouted somewhere in the hallway

"Who in their right mind would call this late at night" I muttered and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Good evening. Nico, dear, is that you?" A sweet voice said from the other line

"Aunt Sally! How are you doin'? We barely hear anything from you" Aunt Sally is Percy's real mom. She and Poseidon got a divorce but both of them is fine with it as long as they can still see Percy but I doubt Uncle P is having fun in his "single status". He always got a dark look on his face whenever he found out something about Aunt Sally's love life. Currently, she's married to Paul Blofis and coincidentally, he's our English teacher.

"Oh I'm fine. Thank you very much. How is Percy doing?"

"He's fine. You want to talk to him?"

"Yes please"

"Okay, please hold." I said politely

"Percy! Your mom is on the phone!" Percy instantly got out of the kitchen while rubbing his hands on his jeans, "here you go." I handed him the phone and left them talking to each other and went looking for Thalia. I found her in our basement where our music room and entertainment room was.

"What are you doing?" I asked her

"Writing a song" she answered like it was supposed to be obvious.

"So who called?"

"Percy's mom"

"Cool. Wonder if she'll drop by and give us two jars of cookies"

"So what's the title of the song you're making?" I said and sat down beside her.

"It's… _I can do better_"

"Nice. Let's practice it" I got up and plugged the e-guitar. "Hand me the chords" she threw me the paper she was writing on and I started reading.

"One… Two… One, two, three…" she started

**Thalia: Bold**

**[I can do better- Avril Lavigne]**

**I couldn't give a damn what you said to me**

**I don't really care what you think of me**

**'Cause either way you're gonna think what you believe**

**There's nothing you could say that would hurt me****  
****I'm better off without you anyway**

**I thought it would be hard but I'm okay**

**I don't need you if you're gonna be that way**

**'Cause with me, it's all or nothing****  
****I'm sick of this shit, don't deny**

**You're a waste of time**

**I'm sick of this shit, don't ask why****  
****I hate you now so go away from me**

**You're gone, so long, I can do better, I can do better**

**Hey, hey you, I found myself again**

**That's why you're gone, I can do better, I can do better****  
****You're so full of shit, I can't stand**

**The way you act I just can't comprehend**

**I don't think that you can handle it**

**I'm way over, over it****  
****I will drink as much Limoncello as I can**

**And I'll do it again and again**

**I don't really care what you have to say**

**'Cause you know, you know you're nothing****  
****I'm sick of your shit, don't deny**

**You're a waste of time**

**I'm sick of your shit, don't ask why****  
****I hate you now so go away from me**

**You're gone, so long, I can do better, I can do better**

**Hey, hey you, I found myself again**

**That's why you're gone, I can do better, I can do better****  
****Whad'ya say, I told you so**

**You know that 'cause I always know**

**Get out my face, hey hey**

**You're not my taste, hey hey****  
****I am so sick of you**

**You're on my nerves, I want to puke**

**Get outta my face, hey hey**

**You're not my taste, hey hey**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey****  
****I hate you now so go away from me**

**You're gone, so long, I can do better, I can do better**

**Hey, hey you, I found myself again**

**That's why you're gone, I can do better, I can do better****  
****I hate you now so go away from me**

**You're gone, so long, I can do better, I can do better**

**Hey, hey you, I found myself again**

**That's why you're gone, I can do better, I can do better**

"Well that was an interesting song…" I said, breaking the silence

"Bravo!" said a familiar voice

"How long have you been watching?" Thalia said

"2nd verse," Percy answered, "Who's your inspiration? Luke?" Thalia's eyes widen and sighed.

"Is it really that obvious?" Thalia sat down miserably on the bean bag chair

"We know you, Thals. We've been living together for 15 years." I said and put a hand on her shoulder

"It's just that… I can't forget what he did to us after the way we treated him. I thought him and I will be forever. He's just my almost lover." Thalia lowered her head

"Promise this Thalia, from now on you will forget him and move on. He's just a stupid jerk. Besides, he's out to destroy us and our fathers. Heck! Even our whole family. All we want you to do is stand up straighter, chin up and be proud that you are the daughter of Zeus Olympia and member of Lil Big Three. Okay?" Thalia stood up and beamed at us.

"Now _that _is a speech coming from Percy Jackson. Thank you guys. You're the best cousins I ever had. Now why don't we go to bed? We need to wake up early so we won't be late for our _second _day at school." Percy and I groaned and Thalia just rolled her eyes.

* * *

**So that's ch.4 guys! :)) Hope you liked it. I do not own "I can do better". Avril Lavigne does. Please review. Reviews are like my caffeine, they make me high and keep me motivated on writing ^,^ wohoooo!  
**

**Sorry for some wrong grammars and spellings. **

**See ya guys next time! :D**

**Buhbye :)))**

**~DeathToBarbie**


	5. Author's note

**For the AWESOME readers:**

** I'm so very sorry that i haven't updated for a long time. The reasons are:**

**1. My dad ACCIDENTALLY deleted ALL my files(excluding the GIF images I use for tumblr)**

**2. I will renovate the story. Few adjustments and improvisations here and there.**

**3. I have a new laptop (yay ^,^)**

* * *

** So... yeah... that's it. Im sorry. I truly am. I wanted to update so badly but I couldn't because of the reasons mentioned above. About the 'renovation' thingy. I will not delete this story like I did ages ago. I'll just improve my grammar and spellings. Also i'm having this idea floating inside my head. I put a poll on my profile. Please vote. But if you're feeling lazy to go to my profile you can vote here. PM me or comment/review your answer.**

* * *

**POLL:**

**Should I continue this story? Or should I renew it(again) but a different plot.**

**Here's the different plot though I'll just post a few so it wouldn't really blow my surprises**

***Percy and gang are on college**

***Revolves around the music industry**

***Based on an awesome movie (CLUES: Initials are P.P. & about music)**

**~~~~~ YES OR NO ~~~~~~**

* * *

**So... vote now :))) I like this new plot but if you want me to continue this... Just... Just comment your answer or your thoughts. That would be really helpful. BTW, sorry for disappointing you. You probably thought that this is a new chapter. Sorry again. And thanks :))) LOVE YA GUYS! See ya! Bye!**

**PEACE OUT**


	6. Concert in the Cafeteria

**Hi guys! I'm back! I'm closing the poll next week. Thanks for those who voted. Sorry this took so long. Please enjoy and leave a comment :)**

**Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO/HoO and the songs. They belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**Lil Big Three**

**Chapter 5: Concert in the Cafeteria**

**Nico's P.O.V**

Good thing we were dismissed for lunch earlier. If not, we would probably ran out of seats in the cafeteria.

ALL of the students in Good High were in there. Sixty percent probably are hungry; thirty percent were checking out the new stage with a drum set, guitars, speakers and microphone; ten percent both.

Finally, the principal, Mrs. Robinson, got on the stage and silenced everyone.

"Alright. Good day students. As you can see, the school installed a new stage here in the cafeteria. You're probably wondering why did we do this. It's because, my dear students, the administration is getting aware of your talents, hidden or not. See this as a little training to you. As an additional to that, we are going to establish a Glee club which will be open for try outs next week. You can approach Ms. Williams if you want to sign up or see the bulletin boards. Now, who would like to be our first performer, huh?"

Drew and her monster friends stood up, "We would love to Mrs. Robinson" Drew flipped her hair and headed to the stage followed by two girls with identical clothes and make up except for the hair. One was a brunette, the other was blonde.

"Wonderful Ms. Drew and company. Such enthusiasm!" Mrs. Robinson clapped her hands politely.

"Yes. We are going to sing _Good Girl by Carrie Underwood_. Music!" As the music start, Drew and her girls started clapping to the beat of the song and everyone else followed. Well, except for our table and the book club members who were busy reading or they just really dislike Drew.

**"Good Girl"**

**Drew- bold**

_Drew's friends- italic_

ALL- normal

**Hey, good girl** _(hey, good girl)_  
**With your head in the clouds  
I bet you I can tell you  
What you're thinkin' about**

**You'll see a good boy** _(you see a good boy)_  
**Gonna give you the world  
But he's gonna leave you cryin'  
With your heart in the dirt**

**His lips are dripping honey**  
**But he'll sting you like a bee**  
**So lock up all your love and**  
**Go and throw away the key**

**Hey good girl** _(hey, good girl)  
_**Get out while you can  
I know you think you got a good man**

Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
**He's no good, girl  
No good for you**  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...  
**Better listen to me  
He's low, low, low...  
**  
**Hey, good girl** _(hey, good girl)_  
**You got a heart of gold  
You want a white wedding  
And a hand you can hold  
Just like you should, girl **_(Just like you should, girl)  
_**Like every good girl does  
Want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love**

But he's really good at lying  
Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust  
'Cause when he says forever  
Well, it don't mean much  
Hey good girl

_(hey, good girl)_  
**So good for him  
Better back away honey  
You don't know where he's been  
**

Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
**He's no good, girl  
No good for you**  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...  
**Yeah yeah yeah, he's low  
Yeah yeah yeah**

Oh, he's no good, yeah  
Why can't you see?  
He'll take your heart and break it  
Listen to me, yeah

**Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
Just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, he's no good**

Won't you open up your eyes?  
Just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes

Everyone cheered and whooped much to Drew's delight. She started winking at some random guys and mouthing _Call me. _Mrs. Robinson, who seems oblivious to what Drew was doing, climbed the stage.

"Wonderful performance girls," She announced, "Would you like another wonderful performance?" The students started chanting "One more time, One more time…"

"Alright, alright. Ms. Drew-" Mrs. Robinson was cut off by a random student who yelled "we want from another performer!" Drew's smile faltered a little, but enough for me to notice, and put back her smile again, fake one I bet.

"Okay that's a good suggestion. Drew why don't you a schoolmate to come here and perform?" Drew nodded and scanned the crowd of students. Her gaze landed on mine and Percy's. She smiled triumphantly. _Uh oh_.

"Peter and Eli look like they could put on an excellent show so why not? Come on up guys!" I groaned and looked at Percy. He sighed, "On one condition. Sky will go with us"

"But-"

"Fine by me" Thalia said, cutting of Drew who was glaring at her once she said that. I shot her a grateful look and she grinned.

"Okay. Sky you'll be the vocalist. Nico you're on guitar and I'm the drummer boy" Percy said after going up the stage.

"What song?" I asked

"Renegade" Thalia decided. We got into position and waited Percy's cue.

"1 2 3 4!" Percy shouted and started drumming.

**Renegade**

Thalia- normal

And the grass wasn't green enough here  
After watering it with my tears  
I'm not sure where you went  
Now we are just past tense  
And the snakes, they are slithering in  
Chasing me to my end  
I can't say where that is  
I'm running again

And when I get there  
It won't be far enough  
I'm a renegade  
It's in my blood  
If ever I get there  
It won't be fast enough  
I'm a renegade  
I always was

Well, the spark never lit up a fire  
Though I tried and tried and tried  
The wind came through your lungs  
A hurricane from your tongue  
I'll keep your secrets with me  
Right behind my teeth  
Your anger, your anchor  
But I'll sail much further on, ah, on

And when I get there  
It won't be far enough  
I'm a renegade  
It's in my blood  
If ever I get there  
It won't be fast enough  
I'm a renegade  
I always was

I'll keep running  
I'll keep running again, keep running  
I'll keep running, running, running  
Keep running, running, running

Oh, when I get there  
It won't be far enough  
I'm a renegade  
It's in my blood  
If ever I get there  
It won't be fast enough  
I'm a renegade  
It's in my blood

I'm a renegade  
I always was

Everyone was silent after the song which is kinda awkward for us. Suddenly, exactly the 5th second, everyone stood up, clapped and cheered.

"Wow! That was wonderful! You children are amazing." Mrs. Robinson stood beside Thalia and beamed.

As we were going down the stage, we heard someone say, "Damn! It's like I was on a concert a while ago." I chuckled.

We returned to our table like nothing happened.

"Wow! You guys! You never told us! Why?! Why hide you awesomeness?" Leo cried out dramatically

"Umm… nobody asked?" Percy shrugged while everyone laughed

"Dude!" Jason slightly shoved Percy and grinned.

"Skylar… You sound very familiar… I couldn't place the name but… I'm sure…" Piper scratched her head. Thalia, Percy and I exchanged glances.

"Geez Piper" Thalia started, "No need to get overboard with the compliments."

"No, I mean-" Piper was cut off by the sharp sound of the school bell. Gosh, that was close. _Saved by the bell._

* * *

**Please tell me if you like it or you hate it. If there's something wrong with this chapter or something. Thanks for reading ^.^ for those who haven't voted yet, please do. **

**PS: sorry for the wrong grammars and spellings.**

**~DTB out!**


End file.
